Another Chance
by coxcomb
Summary: Seven minutes is all Wesker needs to reignite the flame between himself and Chris. Wesker/Chris


A/N: I started this ages ago. I have deleted half of it, added more, deleted more... I mean, the idea of those two getting it on in Chapter 5 is...well, we're all on the same wavelength if you clicked the story. I didn't give this to my beta. I'm just posting it; getting it out of the way because I've been fighting with this story for so long.

Anyway, I'm sure someone has already done a better version of this but hey, there can never be too much Wesker/Chris, can there? Also, Wesker acts like a bit of a pansy in this in my opinion...

* * *

"Seven minutes," Wesker sneered, cracking his knuckles and staring intensely at Chris. "Seven minutes is all I can spare to play with you."

"You sort out Jill. Don't hurt her, just restrain her until I've taken care of Wesker," Chris muttered, aiming his gun at his former captain and shooting, only to have him dodge with ease.

"Roger!" Sheva said, running across the stone paved room and tackling Jill. Normally, Chris would have stood by and watched but a certain blonde was approaching and he felt such a matter was more urgent than two of his partners frolicking around on the ground.

He rolled to the side, standing behind the stone column for a moment whilst he planned his next move. His eyes scoured the room but he couldn't see anything. The fact the place was only lit up by fire wasn't helping and not to mention his murderous former captain prowling the space behind him.

Before he could even formulate another thought, a foot met with the side of his face and he was launched across the room, crashing through a wall and landing heavily.

"You're making this too easy," Wesker said, looking down on Chris as he bent down and picked him up by his collar.

"I thought I'd save the challenges for later in the game," Chris joked, resting his hands on Wesker's arms and kicking his legs in a futile attempt to escape the man's grasp.

"It has been far too long," the older man stated, dragging Chris further into the secret passageway, making sure they were out of sight before he let go of Chris and pulled him into his arms and kissed him.

It really had been too long. Their meetings since the mansion incident had been few and far between but every time their paths had crossed, despite what was going on around them, they always found time for an encounter of the more intimate kind.

Before Wesker had sold out Chris and his team-mates, the pair had been somewhat of an item. They hadn't been particularly romantic (the most loving thing Wesker had done was bring Chris breakfast in bed one morning) but their relationship worked. Even after Wesker had betrayed him, he couldn't put his feelings in the past and now, every time they met, they re-ignited their relationship with a moment of passion; a desperate kiss, a frantic grope, a quick fuck.

"I'm liking all this leather," Chris slurred, smirking as he pushed the trench coat from Wesker's shoulders. "Although I think I prefer what is underneath it."

Wesker chuckled, dropping his holster to the floor and making light work of Chris's before he ran his fingers along the hem of Chris's shirt. "Your attempts at sexy talk are pathetic, much like your attempts at killing me."

"That's nothing personal and you know it," Chris mumbled against Wesker's neck, kissing the expanse of skin as he tilted his head back.

Lips left skin as Wesker pulled the younger man's shirt over his head and discarded it. Under normal circumstances, pleasantries would be exchanged but as Wesker stripped Chris naked, all he could think about was the exchange of body fluids. That and he was rarely classed as a pleasant man. He easily picked up Chris, much to the brunette's surprise' and placed him on one of the many sarcophagi, amused as he hissed at the cold contact with his bare skin.

Chris took hold of Wesker's hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing the palm. "Come on, Wesker, can't we at least make small talk?" he mumbled against it, moving the hand onto his cheek and kissing his wrist this time.

Wesker regarded him for a moment, letting his hand linger in the air as Chris continued to kiss him. He took his hand away, running it over his own leather clad body before he took hold of the zipper at his neck and tugged it slowly down, revealing more and more flesh until it came to the end of its tracks at his waist. "I'll comply then. How have you been keeping yourself?" He said with a lacklustre tone, pushing his shirt off and letting it drop to the floor.

"I…I uh…" Chris choked as he tried to speak, his eyes widening as Wesker's fingers paused at his waist, unhooked his belt and flipped the button on his trousers open. Pulling down his zipper, he allowed his erection to teasingly break free. "I've b-been f-fine," he stammered out, his voice peaking as he spoke.

He instantly regretted the want to make small talk as Wesker stood before him, his arousal protruding from the gap in his trousers and his chest as chiselled as the first time he'd ever laid eyes on it.

"That's very vague," Wesker murmured, removing his sunglasses and placing them on a stone shelf next to an ancient vase. He ran his hand through his hair and cocked his head to one side, looking intensely at Chris. "I've been amazing," he said, folding his arms. "But then I'm always amazing whether it's to do with my health, my job performance or some other such thing."

Chris could tell instantly what he was implying and he wasn't going to argue. Sex with Wesker was amazing and the only other words he could think of to describe it were just more flamboyant forms of the word amazing.

He let his legs dangle from the stone container, trying to distract himself from how badly he wanted to jump Wesker. He wanted this man and he knew they had very little time before Jill or Sheva could discover them.

"Enough small talk," Chris snapped, beckoning Wesker closer.

Wesker complied, moving over and nestling himself between the younger man's legs, allowing their erections to brush together, antagonising both men.

"I thought you wanted to talk though," Wesker mumbled, bringing his face down closer to Chris's, hovering his lips over the brunette's as he spoke. "You do always want to talk."

Chris laughed, tilting his head slightly. "That's a lie. You're the one who's always yacking away. You love the sound of your own voice You just love hearing yourself talking."

"Not as much as I love to hear you screaming my name; moaning my name." Wesker silenced Chris with a forceful kiss before he could reply with any sort of witty retort.

He placed his hands on Chris's waist, pulling them closer together, his fingers digging into the flesh with desire. He was normally such a composed man but when it came to Chris, he had always failed in hiding his emotions. Something about the other man brought out that side of him. In front of others, he had managed to mask his pure lust for the other man with hatred, a feeling that wasn't all that different at face value.

The raw passion he felt for Chris was astronomical. He wanted him constantly and he was never satisfied with just a taste.

He allowed Chris free reign for a moment, letting the younger man explore his torso with his mouth. His own body hadn't changed much since their last meeting. He had only aged a little, adding much needed expression to his face. However, although he could tell Chris's mindset hadn't changed a jot, the body that brain now occupied was quite different and he wanted to inspect that thoroughly.

"Play with yourself." Wesker commanded, stepping back slightly, his eyes narrowed as he gazed upon Chris.

He watched as Chris shifted uncomfortably. He could see him restraining his words. He knew that even if he wanted to complain, he wouldn't. Knowing that on some level Chris remained terrified of him put his mind at ease and gave him a serious ego boost. He needed that from someone he cared about. He would never admit it to Chris, but he did care for the man.

His eyes drank in the sight of Chris dipping his hand into his trousers, pulling out his erection with a small moan. His throat went dry as he gazed upon his arousal. If Chris had got that body by steroids, they hadn't altered the size of his manhood.

"Come on Chris," he mumbled, watching as the younger man lazily palmed his fist around his cock and slowly flicked his wrist. "Put some heart into it."

"I-I can't..." Chris uttered, hanging his head, gasping as Wesker's voice ran throughout his head. "I can't do it with you watching. It...It's too much."

Wesker smirked to himself, striding forward and batting Chris's own hands away, replacing them with his own. The purr that Chris emitted after the first touch made the smile on Wesker's face turn into a full grin, and as the younger man's hands reached up onto his shoulders, he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"What's so damn funny?" Chris asked, whimpering as Wesker ceased all movements on his dick and placed both hands on the brunette's abs, caressing the taut skin. He could feel Chris tense up the muscles and he was impressed. Discipline was always a trait he admired and as he further explored his body with his hands, he could tell that Chris was very disciplined indeed.

"Nothing. Don't worry your pretty little head about such things," he said coolly, raising one of his hands to Chris's lips before he pushed two finger's inside. The way the younger man sucked his digits caused him to shudder. He wanted those lips; that tongue on his cock but he knew they didn't have time for such foreplay. He doubted this would be their last meeting in Africa though.

He watched; mesmerised as Chris hungrily took his fingers into his mouth, darting his tongue between them; wrapping it around them before he removed them from his lips, allowing a string of saliva to keep them connected as he reclined, spreading his legs.

"You're a dirty boy," Wesker commented, leering down on Chris as he lay there, arching his body up wantonly as he thrust his finger's roughly inside the younger man. His own erection twitched as he watched Chris's vulgar arousal bounce with every movement from his fingers. He couldn't believe he had gone so long without being with this man. He would never let it happen again, he couldn't let it happen again. He needed to keep Chris by his side.

His eyes locked with Chris's for a moment. His heart was pounding and he was certain that his feelings for the other man would be apparent on his face if he stared too long. Letting out a frustrated sound, he withdrew his fingers and grabbed hold of Chris's legs, pulling the younger man's body forward. Without hesitation, he plunged his cock inside Chris, hauling the brunette upright as he simply cried out. He wasn't sure whether he was trying to show dominance or concern as he ferociously kissed the brunette but he couldn't resist parting their lips to snarl "You're mine" into the other man's ear.

Had he said that to get the message across to Chris that he would never escape him? Or was he saying it to comfort and reassure himself that Chris did belong to him? He didn't know, but as he thrust into Chris, he didn't particularly care to ponder on it much further.

He could feel Chris's finger's running up and down his back, trying to grip onto his muscles as he continued to roughly fuck him against the sarcophagi, uncaring that Chris's skin continued to brush against the tough stone. If he broke Chris's skin, it was for the best. That way, there would be a reminder for at least a week of what had occurred

His mind was spinning as the warmth of the younger man slid up and down his cock, his own finger tips pressing into Chris's hips, feeling the solid muscle coating his bones. He could bet all his worldly possessions that Chris never allowed anyone else to fuck him. Damn, as far as Wesker was concerned, he was the only man who had ever penetrated Chris.

"Wesker..." Chris panted in his ear, clinging to his shoulders, his nails digging into the hard flesh. He could feel his own dick rubbing against Wesker's rock solid abs. He pressed his head down onto the older man's shoulder, breathing heavily as he was knocked further and further towards his orgasm with every thrust. "I'll always be yours," he whispered, wrapping his legs around Wesker's waist.

Upon hearing those words, Wesker let out a loud grunt and increased the speed of his thrusts, pounding into Chris with precision, striking his prostate every time. He had always known that Chris was sentimental and although his mind begged him not to, his heart couldn't help but respond with a simple command.

"Stay with me," Wesker replied, gripping onto Chris's thighs as he lifted him up, tightening his hold on the younger man as he came inside Chris, thrusting sporadically as he rode out his orgasm. His grip around the other man wouldn't loosen, even after he felt himself go soft. He couldn't let him go. Even as Chris whined for his own release, he refused to relinquish him.

"Please Wesker, I need this to get me through," Chris mumbled against Wesker's skin, pushing his own needy erection into his firm abs.

"I can't keep doing this," the older man uttered as he fell out of the brunette and placed him tenderly back onto the sarcophagi. His hand instantly found Chris's arousal and with each stroke, he shook his head. He wasn't one for sentiment but he savoured the look on the younger man's face as he fell to his knees and took his cock into his mouth.

He had never once provided Chris with oral pleasure but he could sense they were coming to an end. He was older, as was Chris. How much longer would they continue to play this game? His own patience was running out and he knew that deep down, Chris felt the same. They would never see eye to eye. It was torture; plain and simple. Anyone could see that.

"Just a little more," Chris groaned, looking down at Wesker. He watched as the older man placed his hand around his cock and ran his tongue up the length, pausing at the tip before he took him entirely into his mouth.

It wouldn't end here in the stone labyrinth. No, Wesker wouldn't let their last time be like this. He would see him once more before he completed his task this time.

"Kiss me...please..." Chris moaned, his hands gripping the edge of the stone container.

Wesker allowed his mouth to leave Chris's arousal as he moved up the young body, trailing his tongue along the new muscles, his hand still caressing his erection. He would allow Chris to command him now.

As he descended his mouth upon Chris's, he etched it into his memory. The way Chris's tongue hungrily lapped his own; the way his body trembled beneath him. He wanted to remember this perfectly.

He felt Chris's body tense up and he instantly removed his mouth from his lips, simply standing up enough to leer down at him and see his chest heave. His own hand moved frantically along the younger man's cock. On some level, he sensed that he himself was more eager to see Chris's climax than the other man was to feel it.

His own eyes widened as Chris moaned, crying out "Wesker" over and over again. He could still recall the first time he heard Chris moan like that and it never failed to turn him on. To see and hear such a man let lose in such a fashion...it amazed him, to put it simply. He knew he was never relaxed enough to do so. It was comforting, if anything, to know that Chris could show his emotions so easily.

To delight him even further, he suddenly felt a familiar hot fluid seep through his fingers and onto his palm. He watched as Chris's entire body jolted and arched up off the sarcophagi as he allowed his orgasm to play out, his hands grasping at Wesker's shoulders and he fully rode out the pleasure, his groan weakening as he finished and fell back onto the stone tomb, limp and spent.

"We don't have much time left," Wesker muttered as he redressed himself, sliding his glove on over his hand that still had Chris's fluids on.

Chris panted heavily, still trying to focus his mind after his orgasm. His entire body was still tingling, his heart was racing. "Much time left for what?" He asked, still groggy as he came down from his natural high.

Wesker felt his face twitch in annoyance. "Look, I have somewhere to be in a moment, but what I said a moment ago...I meant it."

"That you don't have much time left?" Chris asked, dumbfounded as he slid off the sarcophagus and reached for his trousers, his entire body sensitive to even his own touch.

"Not that. The other thing," he snapped.

As he gazed upon a confused Chris, it dawned on him slowly that Chris was completely oblivious as to what he was referring to. Had Chris's declaration of 'always being his' been a simple outburst of passion? Had his words really fallen on deaf ears?

_Stay with me, _he repeated in his head. His mind was begging for Chris to remember.

"Perhaps if you could repeat what you said..." Chris replied, a dazed look on his face before he pulled his top back on, covering his torso completely, the material sinking back onto the firm muscles.

Wesker laughed to himself, shaking his head as he replaced his sunglasses. He wasn't the kind of man who enjoyed repeating himself. Chris had failed to understand his want; his need. As much as he wanted to take the man with him and leave his entire plan unfinished, he wasn't prepared to compromise himself. It was a one-time suggestion he had made. Chris had even failed to respond in the heat of the moment; he didn't even want to face the chance that his request could be met with rejection.

He was hardly well traversed in matters of the heart but he wasn't prepared to begin his journey into love right now, despite how he felt. He wasn't even sure if he had truly meant it. Maybe they were just words spewed out at that moment in time.

"Never mind, Chris," he said, walking over to the younger man and kissing him simply on the lips. "I hope we have another chance to do this before you meet your demise."

Chris perched himself on the edge of a large vase as Wesker turned away. "Yeah, same...only vice versa. I have no intentions of failing this time, despite how I may feel for you. I have a job to do and I really can't let you take over the world...I can't even risk you taking over a portion of it." He pushed himself away from the vase, standing up straight. "No hard feelings?"

Wesker felt a twang of pain in his heart as he felt Chris's hand on his shoulder. Part of him longed to place his hand atop Chris's and hold it for just a second; just another second of touching the other man but he resisted. Instead, he simply forced out a chuckle and began walking away, leaving Chris's hand lingering in the air.

"No hard feelings."

0o0o0o0o

Sheva threw Jill onto the ground once again, knowing that it bought her the seconds of time she needed to plan her next move.

"Chris, where the hell are you?" She yelled into her earpiece, glancing over at the broken door where he had disappeared into with Wesker. She had wanted to follow and protect her partner but Jill had stopped her at every step.

"I'm right here, calm down," Chris responded, wandering out of the passageway, joining her in the main room just in time to see Wesker appear at the top of the stairs. He glanced up at him, unable to ignore how impressive the older man looked as he glared down on both himself and his partner.

"I expected more of a challenge after all this time, Chris," Wesker sneered. "How disappointing."

Sheva glanced over at Chris as Wesker took a phone from his pocket. "I thought you took care of that madman..." she whispered.

"I did...in a way," he said with a smirk before they both charged up the steps to attack Wesker. No matter what he felt for the other man, he had a mission to do and he would see it through to the end.

_Stay with me._ The words echoed throughout his head. He had heard every little thing Wesker had said. He allowed himself to slow a little. He had already clocked Jill getting up. He knew that she would interrupt him as soon as he attempted to get Wesker. He could have shot Wesker in time. He could have eliminated him right there but he couldn't do it just yet.

He wanted one more time with him before the mission was over and if he took him out then and there, he wouldn't get that chance.

* * *

A/N; And then Jill resists the little chest thingy for a little while and Wesker acts sexy for a few more seconds. I didn't need to replay the entire scene to you guys, did I now? I'm aware that it's not very good but as I told my beta a second ago, my one-shots are just smut with a vague plot.


End file.
